


Breaking the Boundaries

by Fluffy_gel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_gel/pseuds/Fluffy_gel
Summary: They say opposites attract right? Well what if it's the complete opposite? Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol both came from high class families, old money, their families were already billionaires generations ago and nothing but the best is only accepted from them.Hard working, Smart, Perfect Looks, both of them are like the prized dolls of their family bragging left and right about their achievements, so what happens when these two meet? Prim and proper little good boys nothing could possibly go wrong right?Except when they realize they haven't really done anything that would make them happy always saying yes to their parents without a second thought.Why don't you follow the adventure how they break every single rule their parents warned them about, every lines they cross without even blinking, and only all in one night."As long as were together"





	Breaking the Boundaries

" Is he dead?" A deep voice asked from behind him coming from a tall boy

"I don't know! Should we call the cops?!" The smaller boy panicked

The tall boy scoffed  
" No way, I say let's just leave him to die he isn't getting anything he doesn't deserve" and then started walking away. 

"What??!!! We can't just leave him there on the ground yaaahhhh!!!" The smaller boy said as he saw the other boy get in the motorcycle. 

"Get in, or I'm leaving you" 

"You wouldn't dare" The smaller boy hissed out.

" Byun I dared to do a lot of things tonight that I haven't done before, do you really wanna try me?" The taller boy taunted.

The smaller boy glared but silently hopped in the motorcycle behind the the other boy. "Are we really just going to leave him there?" The motorcycle went to life and they passed the guy who was unconscious on the ground. 

"yes"

" Are we going to return this motorcycle tomorrow?"

"No were going to blow it up." the taller boy grinned

"Like Boom?"

'Like Boom."

~ FLASHBACK~

" Come on man, it's like our last year in highschool and were graduating like this month, you never go to parties with us"

" I'm busy, just go"

It's not that he didn't wanna go, but he really was busy. Baekhyun was shuffling through papers they were college application forms. He was allowed to enter only the top school's in korea though baekhyun overheard his parent's talking about them wanting to send him abroad to study and well honestly he didn't want to go.

Jongdae dramatically plopped down on the bed. Then looked at baekhyun his lips were set into a frown. It was still pretty early and the soft rays of sun filtered through the windows falling over his bestfriend. He looked beautiful, like a fairy of sorts.  
" But we never have fun anymore"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"What do you mean? We went out last night."

"Uh baek? going to kyungsoo's house to study isn't really what I call having fun"

"Well i'm sorry, but that's what I call having fun okay?" Baekhyun answered back.

"But it wasn't even a sleep over! and you went home at like 8pm" Jongdae snapped back.

" Well that's the only kind fun I know that's allowed for me" Baekhyun said voice no more than a whisper. Jongdae instantly felt bad and cursed himself under his breath, then he moved to comfort his friend. Baekhyun felt arms wrap around him and he sighed. "I'm sorry Baek, I just wanted you to experience all the fun you're missing out on, I mean I go to all these parties but I couldn't help but feel that it would have been more awesome had you been there"

Baekhyun was very touched from his friends words and he felt himself about to succumb to jondae's wishes "Fine, if it means that much to you I guess I can ask my parents about it." 

"But no promises!" Baekhyun hurried to say as he saw his friend starting to grin mischievously at him. "Let me ask them, I"ll do it. He said to Baekhyun, already plotting a plan inside his head on how to deceive the Byuns. He was Kim after all another high class family in the society, they were known for being able to get everything they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? HEHEHEHEHEH~~~


End file.
